Sisters Meet
Seven. Seven days since anyone has passed through these woods. I knew it was time to move on, but something was holding me here. There was this feeling that everything was going to change. Only enough supplies for another day, maybe two, before I would have to move on. Night fell quickly all around, a familiar calm filled the air. Taking the moment to sit and plan the next days events I found some brush to call home. The sounds of the night were always soothing to her, the calm rustling in the trees, the quiet scampering to safety, a light humming…humming? I was not alone. When surveying the area I saw a girl, by herself. Seven days I remembered, there was no other choice. The girl was headed for a rope line placed earlier in the day, grabbing my bag and sword I followed her. Upon a closer look, the girl could not even be my elder. Why was she alone out here? Seeing the girl approach the rope I made my move. One jump from the brush put me close enough. I wrapped the bag around the girls head, yet the girl pushed it off fast. However, not fast enough to see the rope line and the girl fell to the ground. The damn girl untangled from the rope quicker than I could restrain her. “I don’t want to kill you,” I stated as I slammed the girl back to the ground. The girl pushed up, resisting. I realized that this girl was young but powerful, more than expected. Nervous of the possibility that she could be more powerful myself, I pushed my blade into the girls shoulder. I had to maintain power in this struggle. “I have a blade to you. I only want your possessions,” I demanded. I couldn’t kill the girl, she was so much like me. “Who are you?” the girl asked. Something that I had not hear said since I left. “Who are you?” the girl ordered. I had no idea what to say, I was unable to speak. “If I am to be assaulted and robbed of all my belongings, I intend to know my assaulter.” Why does it matter to her, not a soul has cared before this girl. There was no turning back now, fleeing seemed all too risky. All I wanted was that girls bow and whatever else she was hiding. Maybe pain would keep the girl’s mouth shut. Further I pushed the blade into the girls shoulder. “May I at least see my attackers face? She is clearly not courteous enough to look into the eyes of her victim.” Was this girl really insulting me when I could take away the only thing keeping this girl here. If it were anyone else the continuation of their life would not be worth the struggle. “The Seven be damned! I will not lie here and be the victim of such debauchery.” Yet something was different about this girl. The girl wasn’t giving in, wasn’t budging on the idea of surrender. This strength was unlike any I had encountered. The girl’s back raised up, I could feel the blade go deeper and was hoping the move was one to surrender the her belongings. Then, all too quickly the girl was up, and when I tried to push her back down it was no use. I was correct in my assumptions, this girl was young. Young, pale of skin, blonde hair fashioned into a neat braid, cleaner than expected for someone out here, and there was a strange aura of authority about her. Before I could flee the girl had her bow strung. “I will ask only one more time. Who are you?” the girl spoke and her words hung as if they would be that last words I would ever hear. Thoughts raced through my head: the largest being if this girl was to be trusted. “I have no mercy for strangers,” the girl said as her arrow pointed straight to my = heart. Silence. I closed her eyes, this was it. Amarka, one word, being killed over lack of a simple word. I heard the snap of the bow. And yet, nothing. I opened her eyes, saw the girls bow pointed down and the arrow at her feet. “Amarka,” I whispered in awe. Category:Character lore Category:Amarka